Smartphones have sensors for collecting information of or about a user. For example, microphones on smartphones can be used to record a user's conversation. Often, smartphones also have radios for local or remote communications, e.g., a cellular radio, a WiFi radio, and/or a Bluetooth radio. Together, the sensors and radios can reveal a wealth of user information to third parties, e.g., the third parties can eavesdrop from a remote location with the help of the microphones and communication devices. Currently, smartphones are not capable of masking the recorded audio signals. Accordingly, smartphones are inadequate in user privacy protection.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings cannot be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features can be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings cannot depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals can be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.